In applications such as airborne missiles, for example, there is a need to conduct electrical signals between circuit assemblies which move in relation to each other. For example, missile guidance components can be mounted on a gimbal which has a dynamic range about a Y axis. It is necessary to provide a hard-wired electrical connection between the gimbal-mounted component and a circuit assembly which is mounted off the gimbal and is stationary. The problem is to provide a means of carrying the signals between the gimbal-mounted component and the stationary assembly as the gimbal is rolling and seeking a target, while complying with several requirements. These requirements include minimal space for the connection, a wide gimbal angle, and extremely tight spring torque and friction tolerances. In other words, the signal has to get to the gimbal-mounted component without imposing any physical restraint on the gimbal.
Conventionally, connections between electrical assemblies which move relative to one another are made by flexible harnesses which are relatively stiff. Moreover, these harnesses are made of twisted shielded wire pairs terminated in "Micro" connectors, wherein the pins are 0.050 inches apart, which are relatively large.
It would be an advantage to provide a cross gimbal harness assembly which is highly flexible.
It would further be advantageous to provide a cross gimbal harness assembly which incorporates very small connectors.